The First Year
by KDS2
Summary: School. Actual, school. That's something Spyro and Ember have never experienced. That is until their Orphanage sends the two to a private school in the city of Warfang, due to being home schooled all their life and this being their first year. Spyro and Ember have a lot to learn about the outside world. But they don't have to worry as they have Cynder and Flame there to help.


**I know what you are thinking, "** _ **Why are you doing this when you still have S.A.I. to work on?**_ **" and I'll tell you. Still Alive Inside is a story that I will continue working on. But this story is something to keep me occupied. As I said in pre-mentioned story; I don't like to be rushed, and when I am, I normally come up with something crappy so I wait until an idea comes to me. So I decided while waiting I should type something else up to keep you readers occupied as well as keep me in a writing mood and away from a writer's block. So that's how this story that you are currently reading was born, though unlike S.A.I. This story will be updated randomly so don't expect a chapter every week (though I'll try). This is a more light hearted slice-of-life fic about Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Sparx. Of course with the guardians and Ignitus and Hunter. Oh and btb this has nothing to do with S.A.I. or anything like that, and no, it doens't have any real antagonist. I picture this story to be something you'd want to read when you want to smile or laugh or go "awww." so I hope I do well. Now! Let's get started.**

 **Oh and one more thing. I know that ALOT of people do this kind of story on here. But I wanna try with my own style and ideas, as well as do something other than being bored while waiting for stuff to pop up so just give it a try okay?** **now without further ado. Let's start.**

 **As usual I don't own Spyro or anyhting like that. I only own this story and whatever fan-characters are in it. Oh and here is what the school thing is like in this world:**

 **There are 12 months in a year, each month being 30 or 31 days long, the semesters are as long in this world as they are in our world and in order (being compared to our months) they are:**

 **Joukon (J-u-k-on)= January**

 **Firack (Fi-rack)= February**

 **Myster (Mist-er)= March**

 **Acsprain (Ac-sprin)= April**

 **Maruton (Mae-ru-ton)= May**

 **Jestya (Jest-ia)= June**

 **Jalck (Jal-ck= July**

 **Aymethyst (Ae-meth-ist)= August**

 **Soulave (Sou-lae-ve)= September**

 **Octaveus (Oct-tae-vi-us) = October**

 **Naecramorx (Na-crae-more-x) = November**

 **Deusmithoean (Deus-smith-thou-e-in-) = December**

 **And yes. I did make these up as I go along, just as I did with some of the names for some of the students so deal with me please?**

* * *

Spyro slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he regained consciousness. What he saw before him was a blue sky with clouds here and there, and the sun shining brightly, he yawned before closing his eyes and going back to sleep, that is, until something or someone rammed into his side.

"Wake up, ya lazy bum." A feminine voice called out. Spyro moaned and turned to his side, ignoring whoever decided to wake him up.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." The voice yelled again, ramming the purple dragon again but harder.

"Go away." Spyro groaned again, and this time the voice didn't reply. At first, Spyro started to relax, easing himself into sleep until he was rammed so hard that it sent him rolling across the ground with a yelp. After coming to a stop, Spyro shook himself of his dizziness and looked at the perpetrator who rammed him. The sight that met him was a vibrant pink dragoness with yellow underbelly, and horns; she had purple spikes that went from the top of her head to her tail, where an upside down heart resided as a tail blade. Her eyes were baby blue and her horns curved slightly into each other; she had purple wings with pink membranes, and a golden necklace with a heart shaped ruby attached to it hanging from her neck. This dragoness stared at Spyro with a clearly irritated face.

"Not now, Ember." Spyro huffed at the dragoness and turned to walk in the opposite direction before she jumped in his way.

"Come on, Spyro!" She yelled again. "You're going to make us late!" Spyro froze and looked at her with a bemused face. Ember made a pouting face and said one word that nearly gave Spyro a heart attack.

"School."

Moments later, Spyro and Ember are bolting through the skies at high speeds, both having fearful expressions and staring straight ahead.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier Ember?!" Spyro yelled though the air. His voice just barely reaching the pink dragoness beside him.

"I did you idiot! You just kept falling asleep!" She yelled back.

"Whatever! Just go!" The purple dragon yelled again as the two started beating their wings harder, shooting them through the sky faster than they thought they could go. The air whipping their ears as they flew through the forest. Soon the two could see a huge city surrounded by a tall stone wall coming into view.

"There's Warfang! Come on!" Ember cheered. Spyro and Ember started beating their wings even faster if that were possible, aiming for the tallest building in the city. When they arrived at it, the two dive bombed to the floor and landed surprisingly safely and jumped through the front doors just as the bell sounded. Finally able to relax for a moment, both dragon and dragoness nearly collapsed from moving so hard so fast.

"*Pant* Whoo. *Pant* I can't believe *Pant* We made it." Spyro huffed out, with Ember just simply nodding, too tired to reply. The two soon caught their breaths and started looking for something.

"Why's this place empty?" The purple drake asked. Ember replied saying that everybody probably was already in class. Spyro nodded, his mouth making an 'O' shape before the two continued searching for whatever they were searching for.

"Soo uhh, what and where's our first class?" Spyro suddenly asked. Ember immediately making a sound of frustration, turning around and whipping him in the back of his head with her tail.

"How could you forget already?" She exclaimed bewildered at her brother's forgetfulness. Spyro chuckled sheepishly in reply and Ember scoffed at him before looking forward towards where they were walking.

"Our first class is Volteer's Science class. Class room 3-7" The purple dragon nodded and followed Ember down the hall, both checking the doors on each side for the number.

"3-5, 3-6, 3-7-Hey!" Spyro yelled happily, catching Ember's attention. The two knocked on the door, and at first nothing happened, Spyro was about to know again but then they heard a voice behind them.

"Why hello there, are you lost?" The voice asked, the duo jumped in surprise, and turned around to see...

* * *

Cynder was unlocking her locker with her tail, opening it and grabbing a satchel, and tying it around her right leg. She closed her locker and was fixing the lock when someone called her.

"Hey Cynder!" Said dragoness turned to see a dragon with fire red scales and bright yellow underbelly and horns, as well as spikes that were connected by webbing and went from the top of his head to his tail, where on the tip was an arrow shaped tail blade. He had vibrant red eyes, and his horns were straight and he had gold colored wings and membranes.

"What's up Flame?" The now named red dragon ran to the side of her and started doing to his locker the exact same thing Cynder did with her's.

"Did ya hear about the two new students that are coming in today?" He asked excitedly, Cynder thought about it for a moment before looking at her red companion.

"Last time I checked their transfers?" Flame nodded fast as he closed and locked his locker, his satchel tied securely around his right front leg.

"Yep, their brother and sister too, and according to what I hear from some of the teachers, their orphans." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact, Cynder's eyes widened in surprise. Orphans? The school they were in was a private School, and that meant you had to pay gems to get in; and from what she remembered, orphanages barely had enough gems to take care of the many orphans they have, let alone have enough to send two to private school. Cynder voiced her thought out loud and Flame replied saying he thought the same, Cynder pondered on the subject for a while until she heard the school bell ring.

"Well. We'll get time to think about it later, now on to Volteer's class!" He happily exclaimed, Cynder simply nodding as the two walked to class room 3-7, they went inside and took their seats, and soon enough everyone was in the class room and took their seats as well, and by the end of it there were two seats left empty; one to the right of Cynder, and one to the left of Flame. The whole class started talking and chatting until a adult dragon with yellow and black scales stepped into the room, he walked in front of the chalk board, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good morning class." He spoke and the whole class-some reluctantly- replied.

"Good morning Volteer."

"Now before we begin our current lesson of the day, might I recall that some of you already know that we are having two new students joining our school starting today." The entire class nodded, Cynder excluded as she was to focused and stared at the two silhouettes in the one-way-window of the class door.

"Well luck seems to be favoring us for we get to meet them first, now I expect each and every one of you to treat them respect and as if they were one of you're own. They maybe orphans but they are dragons none the less. You may come in younglings."

The door opened and everyone's attention and heads were turned to it as two dragons stepped in, one bearing the extremely rare purple scales, and the other the just as rare pink scales, the two noticed the class staring at them, but neither lost their bearings as they looked back.

"Hello class." The purple one spoke first. "My name is Spyro, and this is my sister Ember. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Spyro bowed his head, Ember soon doing the same but refusing to speak. Volteer nodded at them and gave them the last two remaining seats. Spyro sat down next to Flame, and Ember next to Cynder (So the line up is this *Random dragon, Random dragon, Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Ember, Random dragon, Random dragon, etc*). After letting the siblings settle, Volteer started his class, explaining the elements, how they work, where dragons can get energy to use it, and which ones they can harness; which are Fire, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow. Though having already known this, most of the class didn't pay any attention and instead -with the exception of Flame, Cynder and a few others- started quietly talking and voicing their opinions on the new arrivals. Meanwhile, Ember and Spyro, wanting to make good first impressions, and wanting to learn as much as they could, gave all their attention to Volteer. Who continued to talk completely oblivious to the fact that nearly half of the class wasn't listening/couldn't understand some of the words he was saying -with the exception of our four main dragons-. Until the subject fell on purple dragons and convexity, now at this point Cynder would think the class would listen, considering the subject also covers what Spyro could possibly do, but the class was too busy talking to each other to notice until Volteer called out a dragon's name.

"Argus." A dragon with crimson red and black scales whipped his head away from his friends and looked at Volteer, who had a expectant but disapproving look on his face.

"What is convexity?" He asked. The fear dragon started shaking from nervously and his named element **(Ironic right?)** , and just simply answered with "I don't know." Volteer sighed frustratingly and asked if anyone else was paying attention until Spyro raised his hand.

"Yes Spyro?" Volteer asked.

"The two in-between me and my sister were listening, as well as me and pre-mentioned sister, and a couple of others. But that's beside the point. I think I have the answer."

"Well go on then, don't be shy." Volteer encouraged "What is the answer?" The old dragon asked hope shining on his face. Spyro nodded then moved from his seat and stood up to gain everyone's attention.

"Convexity is an element that only the purple dragon can use, mainly because it is a mixture of whatever four elements said purple dragon controls. Though it is the most powerful element, it is also the most dangerous. If used incorrectly a dragon can become corrupted by it's raw and uncontrollable nature and would have the capacity to destroy the entire world, and even if used correctly, it drains all the elemental energy from the dragon or dragoness that used it, so it is advised to be used as a last resort. Additionally on certain conditions, if a non-purple dragon were to come into contact with convexity while still an infant, it is possible for him or her to gain three other elements added on top of his or her own, as well as the ability to use convexity, however said dragon or dragoness will have a harder time controlling it compared to a purple dragon who is born with the ability, thank you." Instantly Volteer's expression turned to one of happiness and excitement and he look at Spyro proudly.

"Correct Spyro! You have gotten it perfectly, marvelously, Beautifully, flawlessly, correct! A+ for you on you're stupendous answer!" He exclaimed out of joy, at first the whole class -with the exception of Ember, Flame, and Cynder-looked at Spyro with a mix of emotions; envy, surprise, and hate until he raised his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Volteer, I appreciate the praise, but shouldn't I get a test first like the rest of the class before you give me my grade? I do not think it's fair for me to get a grade before getting a test while everyone else has to take it." He spoke innocently, stunning everybody, including Cynder and Volteer. Normally, if it were any of these other students, they'd take the grade without a second thought, but Spyro seems so obviously different.

" _So honest and naïve._ " Was the thought that went through Cynder's head as she leaned over a stunned Flame to look over at the purple dragon, who had a serious expression on his face as he looked straight at Volteer.

" _So modest, so nice, so honorable._ " Was Volteer's thoughts as he looked at the young drake. Before nodding and agreeing, saying he wouldn't be a good teacher if he did that all the time. Class continued normally with the added bonus-to Volteer's pleasant surprise- of the whole class paying attention. At some point he had called Spyro and Cynder up to stand next to him, the two being a perfect example of Spyro's answer; Spyro being born with it and Cynder having been exposed to it. After he was done Spyro and Cynder returned to their seats the former having thoughts about the latter. Soon the bell rang and just about everybody busted out the door, Spyro and Ember stood up and started walking out the front door before Volteer called Spyro's name.

"Yes Mr. Volteer?" Spyro asked with respect. Volteer paused at the name before speaking why he had called him.

"I am very impressed with you're answer." He complemented. "Keep it up and I may puy you on the dean's honor list early, and maybe even vote you for class president." Spyro's face immediately lit up, a clear red mark on his cheeks as he was surprised at his teacher's offer..

"Uh no-no thank you Mr. Volteer, honestly I don't think I would make a great leader." Spyro objected nicely. After thanking Volteer for the praise and offer, Spyro caught up to his sister, and the two walked side by side out the class room leaving Volteer to his thoughts in the classroom.

Spyro and Ember walked side by side, Ember asking why Volteer had called him, and Spyro explaining the electric dragon's offer.

"Really!?" She exclaimed, happy with her brother's luck. "You should accept come on!"

"No Ember..." Spyro huffed with a sigh. "I wouldn't make a great leader, you know that."

"Says who?" Ember asked. Feeling slightly frustrated at her brother's ignorance.

"You're kind, selfless, heroic, smart, charming, and you help people even whether they ask or not! If those aren't qualities of a good leader than I don't know what is."

"It's not that simple Ember." Spyro protested.

"Ahh you're probably right, but at least give it a try." She asked. Spyro stopped and thought about it for awhile, before finally saying he'll try, the two tried to walked down the hall but couldn't get two steps before they were surrounded by a crowd. Spyro and Ember screamed but it went unheard as they were bombarded with questions like; how'd you get so smart? And is it true you're orphans? As well as can I get you're numbers?

The brother and sister squirmed in the crowd a little more before they were dragged out into a classroom by two dragons, the male one turning back to the crowd.

"Hey! I think I see them over there! Headed to the P.M. Class room!" He hollered, and with that the whole crowd headed to their set destination. The dragon turned to look at Spyro and Ember who were both panting. Spyro looked at their saviors to see Flame and Cynder looking down at them.

"You two are so lucky we were there." Flame noted out loud, Spyro and Ember nodding in agreement, Cynder behind them chuckled slightly before tapping Spyro's shoulder.

"You better stick with us if you don't want to die." She suggested, Spyro nodded and thanked Flame and Cynder for helping them, Flame smiled while Cynder simply nodded.

"Don't worry about it, but I have one condition. If you want us to keep you away from the crowd you have to do one thing." Spyro's face turned serious and suspicious, and he instinctively held Ember close to him protectively. Nodding at Flame to continue, though his eyes emitting a warning, the red drake ignored his warning glare and sat down on his haunches with a friendly smile.

"My condition is that-well..." The red dragon started before outstretching his paw to Spyro, who's grip around his sister tightened and his glare intensified. That is until he heard what Flame said next.

"You become our friends." Spyro's grip around his sister immediately loosened as he stared at the red dragon in front of him in surprise. The purple dragon glanced at Flame, then the fire dragons out stretched paw, then Cynder, then back. He continued this for a minute before giving Flame an even brighter smile.

"Why didn't you just ask that?" Ember exclaimed as Spyro took Flame's paw with his own and they shook hands, officially sealing the deal.

"He's the drama king on things like this so just ignore him and you'll survive the school year." Cynder suddenly voiced, earning a small snicker from Ember and Spyro, and a yell from a pink faced Flame

"Cynder what the hell?!" His voice picked up in pitch when he screamed, causing Ember and Spyro to burst into laughing, earning a huff from the irritated fire dragon.

"Yeah laugh it up while you still can. I'll find something to tease you two about." He remarked confidently, Spyro -who calmed down first- looked at him and nodded, before turning to Cynder, silently asking his question.

"Oh well you already know my name, but still, nice to meet you Spyro, Ember, and the red drake you just became friends with is my brother Flame." She introduced. With Flame smirking and emitting a scoff that caught their attention.

"That's my name and don't wear it out." He spoke confidently "My age is 15, though Cynder's older. Only however **ONLY!** By a month cause I was born early Aymethyst and her in mid Jalck soo-" He started before being interrupted by his sister.

"Older is older so deal with it." She happily remarked earning a frustrated moan from Flame. The black dragoness turned to Spyro and Ember, and they immediately knew what she was going to ask, and answered it before she even popped the question.

"Spyro was born in mid Jalck as well. Though I was born late Jestya, so I'm older than him." Ember cheerfully explained with Spyro glancing at her and giving her an amused smirk.

"Yet I'm more mature." He remarked earning a slap on the back of his head courtesy of Ember's tail and a short yelling from said pink dragoness, who denied that recently spoken fact. Her action causing everyone including her to burst into laughter.

"Well Cyril's History class is up next. Shall we?" Cynder suggested after calming down, with Flame and Ember nodding and Spyro simply opening the door to the hallway.

"After you." He instigated, Cynder walk through with a nod, followed by Ember who also gave a nod, then Flame who voiced his thanks. Together, the four new friends headed to their next class, all four wondering with curiosity what this new friendship will bring.

 **Well there you have it! The first chapter, thank you for reading and let me know what you think, and admit that finding out that Spyro and Ember are related threw you for a loop right? I know I would've been put through one if I was the one reading this and not the one writing it. Well now I should probably start working on S.A.I now. As usual constructive criticism is appreciated. See ya next chapter and take care everybody.**

 **AN: Honestly I don't know if I should put this as rated T because it has some curses here and there but that's it, tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
